


It’s Nice to Have a Friend

by fanaticreader16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Jane Foster is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16
Summary: Darcy is seeing someone new and Jane is not as oblivious as people think she is.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	It’s Nice to Have a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/gifts).



> This is for Wino who is the one who told me that February 15 is Friendship Day in Italy. I wanted to write you something happy, Wino - I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Title is from the Taylor Swift song.

Despite what other people might think, Jane is _not_ totally oblivious to the world around her. Sure, she might get caught up in her work more often than not - it’s important, damnit! - but she tries to be a good friend, especially to Darcy. Turns out, near death experiences and interactions with shady government organizations that you can’t talk to anyone else about will really bring people together. She’s happy to say that she counts Darcy as her best friend, and is pretty sure Darcy would say the same about her. Darcy did follow her to Norway, England, and now New York to Avengers Tower, so she feels good about the odds here. All that to say, when Darcy starts showing up to the labs looking happier than normal, Jane notices. Maybe not _immediately_ , but, you know, eventually it breaks through her science-fog, and she starts paying attention.

Today, for example, Darcy was _humming_ when she got to work - BEFORE her coffee. Again, Jane may not always notice things, but Darcy acting cheerful _before_ having any caffeine is something not even Jane can ignore. Now that she thinks about it, Darcy - who normally doesn’t believe the day truly starts until after 10am and 3 cups of coffee - has been showing up to work right on time at 8am and has been acting very chipper and un-Darcylike.

“Hey, Darce. Have a good night?”

“Good morning, boss lady! Actually yes, why do you ask?”

“You just seem extra cheerful this morning. Have a hot date?”

Darcy turned her head a little so her hair would cover her face, but not before Jane noticed Darcy’s pink cheeks. Interesting.

“Whaat. Why would you ask that?”

Jane eyed her suspiciously. “Because you’re way too cheerful for this time of day and also you blushed when I asked you that question?” she suggested.

“Damn pale skin” Darcy said under her breath. Then, louder she said, “Aren’t we running that test today? On that thing?”

Jane rolled her eyes. It’s like she wasn’t even trying. She met Darcy’s eyes and raised her eyebrow. “Really,” she said. “That’s the best you can do?”

Darcy fidgeted, and then looked up, determined. “Yes, I’m excited for your testing.”

They stared at each other a little longer until Jane decided to retreat for now. “Okay, fine, whatever you say,” and went back to her work. She noticed Darcy breathe a sigh of relief from the corner of her eye. Hmm.

Jane did actually get pulled into her work for the next week or so - Darcy wasn’t wrong about the testing, and even though Darcy might’ve been lying about her excitement for it, Jane was actually thrilled. So testing took her focus for a while. But whenever she wasn’t in her science-haze, she noticed that Darcy continued coming in looking happier than she had in a long time. That her friend still always took care of her while she was under the spell of science, but that she would disappear for a while around mealtimes and come back with a big smile on her face. And that a certain red-headed spy was popping up around the labs more often than she used to.

Sure, Natasha doesn’t make her intentions obvious, usually coming around with Clint or another Avenger, but it’s noticeable since she rarely did so before. And when Jane notices Darcy disappear around lunchtime one day after Natasha walks by, she starts to add all her research together and comes to one conclusion (she’s a scientist, it’s what she does!), and decides to confront Darcy with it when she gets back.

Darcy returns from her lunch break an hour later, breezing into the lab with lunch for Jane and a big smile on her face.

Jane accepts her sandwich and casually asks, “How long have you been seeing Natasha?” Because Darcy’s mood definitely has the markings of a new romantic relationship, and she and Natasha had, to some people’s surprise, always gotten along since they met. (Tony was horrified, only because sometimes Natasha would help Darcy bully him out of his workshop.)

Darcy froze and stared at Jane, then pouts, “Seriously?! How did you find out??”

Jane gives her a smug smile, “Science.”

Darcy huffs out a laugh and jokingly stomps her foot. “Now I owe her $5. She thought you’d figure it out before I told you.”

Jane puffed up proudly. It feels good that the superspy had money on her. Then she frowns, “Why didn’t you tell me, though?” That’s what’s been bothering her the most, that her friend hadn’t confided in her.

Darcy looked slightly chagrined. “It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell you, Janey. Of course I did, you’re my best friend! I wanted to tell you so many times. I just couldn’t believe it at first, you know? And I wanted to see if it was going anywhere or if it was just a fling-type thing. I was going to tell you soon, I promise.”

Jane relaxed a bit, letting go of tension she didn’t realize she had until Darcy’s reassurances. “Oh okay. So, it’s going somewhere then?”

Darcy smiled shyly, “Ya, it’s really good, Janey. You noticed, I’ve been super happy lately.” Her face lit up, “How about we have a girls’ night tonight and I’ll tell you all about it?”

Jane smiled and readily agreed. It had been awhile since their last girls’ night. “I’m glad you’re happy, Darce,” she said, giving her friend a hug.

Outside the lab, Natasha watched the friends hug and laugh together. She smiled, glad that Darcy had finally confided in Jane about their relationship. She understood her hesitation - it was why she hadn’t told anyone about them, either - but she’d known for a while that she and Darcy were solid; she was just waiting for Darcy to feel comfortable. Turning around, she dialed a number on her phone.

“Hey Clint. Meet me in my apartment tonight. I have something I want to tell you.”


End file.
